Close Proximity
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: Derek gives Allison a ride from Lydia's party and things take an unexpected turn. The story of why Allison's jacket was left behind in Derek's car.


**Alright, alright, I know my Sterek readers are waiting – and probably ready to attack me if I don't update my other stories- but I had to write this one shot! My brain kept on playing with the idea of how exactly Allison forgot her jacket in Derek's car. I tried to make it as believable as possible and I can honestly say that it didn't work out at all haha! XD**

**I want to thank Byron Lancaster for helping me with this.**

* * *

The car swerved to a stop in the empty street.

"It's in your best interest to stop with the damn questions, Allison." Derek forced out through gritted teeth as he leaned over the car console and glared into Allison's eyes. He had tried to be respectful and polite with her. He had been nicer to her than he had been with anyone else in years but she really pushed his buttons with her constant questioning. Allison cowered; her back pressed closely to the car door, and looked at Derek with frightened eyes, nodding.

"Sorry…I won't bring it up again." Allison whispered, voice cracking. In retrospect, it probably hadn't been the smartest idea to question Derek about his family as much as she had. She didn't know him and regardless of being knowledgeable about _how_ his family died, she had no business questioning him about details despite how curious she was. She should have been more compassionate.

It was as if suddenly they both noticed how close they were. Pale green eyes locked with rich brown and the air warmed around them. Their breaths mingled; Allison's eyes darted to Derek's lips, admiring how soft they looked now that they weren't pulled back in a scowl. Derek smirked as he watched her eyes dart to his lips and licked them purposefully. Allison watched his tongue, fascinated, and leaned closer to him.

"If you lean any closer, you'll give me the impression that you want to be kissed," Derek muttered out, voice low and teasing.

Allison met his eyes, her breathing started to become uneven. Her eyes locked on his lips again and it was as if her body was seized by lust, her pussy tingling. In a burst of confidence, or maybe it was stupidity, Allison leaned further in until their lips were mere centimeters apart. Those hypnotizing lips curled into another smirk. "Maybe I do want to be kissed," Allison whispered, heated eyes staring into his darkening ones. Derek didn't waste any time and sealed their lips together, his tongue forcing her lips to part and allow him entrance. Allison's arms wrapped around his neck, her tongue meeting his in frenzy, her breathing coming out harshly through her nose. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and tugged her over the console. Allison smiled into the kiss and maneuvered herself so she straddled his waist, trying to get comfortable in the small space. Movies made this seem so damn easy.

Allison wasn't sure how things came to be like this or when their shirts had been discarded and Derek's rough stubble tickled the soft skin of her stomach. His black hair was gripped tightly in her hands, her back arched into the steering wheel as his tongue traced her navel, calloused fingers digging her into her hips.

Derek looked up her, a primal burning need in his eyes that matched the look in her eyes. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her face to his, their lips connecting and tongues clashing in futile battle of dominance. "I'm going to fuck you." Derek growled out against her lips, smirking at the way Allison's scent spiked in desire. "I'm going to make sure you never forget this, _sweetheart_." Allison moaned at the words, her hands landing on his belt and fumbling with the buckle. Once the belt was unbuckled and the button and zipper undone, Allison grinned at him.

Derek chuckled with a shake of his head, "Someone's eager." His lips attached to the skin of her neck, sharp teeth grazing against the skin.

Allison titled her head back, working her own jeans open in a flurry of movement. "You have no idea," she groaned out, moving off of him to take off her jeans. Maybe she shouldn't have been too eager to have sex with a man she just met –in his car no less- and didn't even know but she found that at the moment the only thing she cared about was the fact that she wasn't over there with him, licking the tensing muscles in his stomach. Derek didn't waste the opportunity and took off his pants too, yanking them off of his body with a groan of satisfaction as his member was released from its tight confinement. Derek palmed his cock, smearing his pre-cum down his length as he stroked himself, watching her take off the remaining clothes on her body with a hungry gaze.

Naked bodies soon met again, lips moving in a feverous manner. Hands roamed and broken pants fell from their lips.

Derek grabbed the lever and let his car seat fall back, arms wrapping tightly around Allison's naked body as he dragged her with him. His rough hands grabbed her hips and lifted her, positioning her dripping core right over his throbbing and painfully hard member. Allison took that moment to admire exactly what those tense muscles in his arms were capable of. A feral smirk crossed Derek's face as he attached his mouth to her perked nipple, tugging the raised flesh with his teeth before lowering her down his shaft.

Allison's back arched as he entered her, rolling her hips. She bent down and kissed him roughly, her long hair creating a veil around them. Derek tangled one of his hands into her hair and tugged as his hips lifted up from the car seat, thrusting brutally into her awaiting body. "Fuck, you're tight." Derek growled out, barely containing the shift that wanted to happen.

Broken moans fell from Allison's lips as she rode him, trying to keep up with his upwards thrusts. A delicious pressure started to build in the pit of her stomach and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, nails nearly breaking through his skin. Derek tightened his grip on her hips when he felt her begin to clench around his member. He groaned, loving the warmth and tightness of her body. His own orgasm was fast approaching. Derek used his hold of her hips to guide her movements, moving her quickly.

"_Yes,"_ Allison hissed, "I'm gonna come." She moaned out, shutting her eyes tightly.

Derek groaned, quickening his thrusts, leaning up to kiss and suck at the skin of her neck, resisting the urge to mark her. Allison cried out as she came, gripping at his shoulders, her thighs quivering with the force of her orgasm. Derek grunted jerking his hips up a few more times as he came inside her, riding out the waves of pleasure that consumed his body.

Their lips met for a lazy kiss, both breathing heavy. Allison broke the kiss as Derek placed a strand of hair behind her ear and for a brief second the barriers he kept around himself came down as he looked at her, taking in her tired features.

It took longer than it should have for them to realize their actions. Derek's walls came back up, his eyes taking back their cold stare as his face became stony. Allison's flushed with embarrassment as she realized that she practically threw herself at him. _What the hell were you thinking?_ She thought to herself.

"This never happened. It was a one-time thing." Derek told her, voice cold and harsh.

Allison flinched slightly at his tone but nodded, knowing it was for the best. This had been a mistake. "I know." She got off of him and sat in the passenger seat again, tugging on her discarded jeans.

Derek reached for the black jeans pooled at his feet and pulled them up, buttoning and zipping them up before searching for his shirt and pulling it on.

Once they were both dressed, Derek started the car and continued to drive towards the Argent home. Allison tried to make herself look as if she _didn't _just have sex, weaving her fingers through her hair. She sighed and gave up.

"You look fine," Derek said gruffly, hands clenching at the steering wheel. He was shocked and angry that he had let lust run his actions.

"Thanks." Allison muttered as her house came into view. Derek pulled up in front of the large house and put the car in park, glancing at her briefly.

Allison looked at him and then back at the house before getting out of the car. She was about to close the door to the car when Derek's voice broke the awkward silence. "Never happened, Allison."

Allison nodded and leaned down to look at him. "Never happened," she agreed a silent message passing between them as their eyes connected again. Breaking the connection, Derek cleared his throat. He hesitated for second and reached for her, pulling her by the shirt and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Allison's eyes widened in surprise but didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

He pushed her away, inhaling her sweet scent mixed with his, "Go."

Allison wet her lips, tasting him on her lips, "Thanks for the ride." She said and shut the car door.

She didn't look back as he sped away and Derek didn't look at her walking into her house as he drove off.

But the memories of their car escapade remained in the fronts of their minds.

And when Allison found the jacket she had left in his car that night in her locker a few days after, she couldn't suppress the smile that stretched the corners of her lips.

* * *

**I did warn y'all that Derek and Allison had infiltrated my mind. Good news is that I am half way done with a chapter for every Sterek story I have. I just keep getting stuck.**

**And as I write this, I realize that in reality, Allison could have very easily never have taken off her jacket to begin with and Derek simply sneaked in and stole it from her room. -sigh- I will stick with my theory XD**

**Review!**


End file.
